


The Metal Mario Saga

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Action, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Metal Mario Saga is a series of events relating to the unoriginal metal copy of everyone's favorite red and blue pesky plumber, with him being a bother to everyone and everything! Metal Mario has been unleashed... and he won't stop at being a jerk off until everyone is under his control!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to mix all the 'Metal Mario' stories here as a collective because why the hell not.

"You know..." Toadsworth remarked as he was vacationing with Petey Piranha in the Pinna Park near Isle Delfino. "I wonder how Mario is doing. It has been quite a while since I've last seen him, yes."

"Probably fine." Petey mumbled as he has black sunglasses on. "I'm more concerned about his many clones. Like that metal version of him who seems to have a vendetta against everyone..."

"...that reminds me." Toadsworth stated while massaging his mustache. "I must check up on that E. Gadd fellow, he said he was crafting something, but he never told me what..."

* * *

While Isle Delfino was fine and dandy, the Mushroom Kingdom on the other hand was in turmoil. The entire city of Toad Town was in flames, all the citizens were held in cages, and all but one lone figure was responsible for this ravaging nightmare...

"Ho ho..." The metallic figure stated as he folded his arms, his appearance being extremely similar to a certain pesky plumber. "It's a-me, Metal Mario! I am a totally one hundred percent original character!" He then took a steel doughnut out of his chrome cap, munching on it. "And I sure like my steel donuts! Do not steal, ho ho!" 

But alas, Metal Mario's reign of horror would not last, as Dry Bowser suddenly emerged out of the ground, pounding his skeletal fists together. 

"So, chrome butt, you decided to finally show off your bad side," Dry Bowser commented as he smirked. "Heh. I didn't know you had it in you. Took long enough, quite frankly." 

"Oh shut up-a!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he pointed at Dry Bowser. "Just because you have a slightly more original design than I do doesn't mean you get to judge?" 

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he folded his bone arms together. "Who said anything about judging?" He then began chucking various bones at Metal Mario. 

Metal Mario simply laughed as he knocked the bones aside with ease, approaching Dry Bowser as he shook his head. "You think bones will do anything to me? I'm metal!"

The chrome version of Mario then jumped into the air and smacked the bone version of Bowser with a powerful punch, causing Dry Bowser to split into various bones as Metal Mario crushed some of the bones, chuckling. Dry Bowser sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes.

"I knew it would come to this," Dry Bowser muttered as he bounced his head into his shell. "...So luckily I came prepared..."

Dry Bowser then began spinning his charcoal shell rapidly, heading right towards Metal Mario and knocking him down. Metal Mario groaned as he shook his head, watching Dry Bowser ricocheting around him.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Exclaimed a frustrated Metal Mario as he began taking various rocks and turning them into steel, chucking the chrome pebbles at Dry Bowser's spinning shell, which did some damage but not enough to halt Dry Bowser as he rammed right into Metal Mario, causing some of his metallic body parts to come apart.

"...and did you keep spinning?" Yellow Toad asked as she was in her yellow sleeping bag, facing Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser sighed as he glanced up at Yellow Toad, holding a red book in his hands. "You know it's not as fun to tell the story when you pretty much give the plot away."

"Awww, give him a break, bonehead!" Blue Toad laughed as he was in his blue sleeping bag. "Yellow T. obviously just wanted to cut to the chase!" 

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he patted Blue Toad on the head with his right hand, closing up the book. "Right. You two had enough story time for one night."

Blue Toad and Yellow Toad both groaned as they were sad that Dry Bowser didn't finish up the story, with the skeletal reptile heading towards the west as they were all in the forest near the Moonview Highway race course. Meanwhile, Metal Mario, who had plenty of bruises to his damaged chrome body, was watching from the top of one of the pine tree's branches, clenching his metal right fist as he growled in anger, watching Dry Bowser leaving the two Toads.

"Grrr... just you wait, you fat sack of bones..." Metal Mario stated as he pointed at Dry Bowser, who became smaller in sight as he kept on walking, "I will have my revenge, and you'll rue the day you wrought with a-me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Professor E. Gadd hummed to himself as he was cleaning around his lab, hearing his cellphone go off as he answered it. "Yes, this is Elvin Gadd speaking..."

"Hoo hum, yes, Elvin?" Spoke a voice that belonged to Toadsworth. "You certainly recognize my voice, eh wot?"

"Why of course, Toadsworth!" E. Gadd exclaimed as he grabbed a half eaten bowel of corn flakes cereal and parked his butt on a sofa in front of a small wooden TV set. "What seems to be troubling you now, hmm?"

"Well, I just got back to the Mushroom Kingdom," Toadsworth started off, explaining the events that had just occurred in the previous chapter.

* * *

...And on that note, the titular villain, Metal Mario, was causing havoc once again as he found himself at the Airship Fortress, hijacking the wooden airships flying around as they all fell through the dark, purple skies, with Metal Mario chuckling as he rubbed his hands together, having a devious smirk on his face.

"Ho ho ho... first I'll take out that stupid Koopa King's armada out, and then I'll return to the Mushroom Kingdom to exact my revenge!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he closed his right metallic fist, gritting his teeth. "And this time I'm not letting a stupid bunch of bones stop me!"

He was then pelted with brown goop, groaning as he emerged out of the gross, sticky substance, glancing up to see that the being that spewed the brown goop was Petey Piranha, who sensed Metal Mario's evil presence.

" _You!_ " Metal Mario exclaimed as he clenched his chrome fists, shaking violently as he stood on the stone path leading up to the main airship that was part of the racecourse. "How did you find me?"

Petey mumbled as he moved his leaves about, opening his red pouch to reveal that Dry Bowser was riding inside it.

"Because I had a feeling that you would be back." Dry Bowser stated as he moved his skeletal right hand around. "Knowing the real Mario that you're clearly ripped off from, there was no doubt that you would be back."

"Well, I'm back, and I'm better than ever!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he took out a Mega Mushroom and ate it, becoming huge as he picked up the wooden airship and chucking it at Petey and Dry Bowser, the impact knocking the two down in the dark purple sky, with the airship breaking in pieces as Metal Mario laughed, looking down and placing his hands on his metallic hips.

"Ha! Is that the best you got-a!?" Metal Mario remarked, a sinister grin on his face.

It was then that Petey emerged from behind the giant Metal Mario, chucking Dry Bowser at his back, with Dry Bowser spinning around in his charcoal shell, knocking Metal Mario down. Metal Mario growled as he glanced behind him, to see Dry Bowser standing right there.

"How the-" Metal Mario exclaimed as he was shrunk back to his original size, slamming the concrete with his left fist. " _D'oh!_ Just my luck!"

"Yeah. Unfortunately for you, but luckily for me!" Dry Bowser remarked as he grabbed Metal Mario and performed a somersault over the edge, falling through the many puffy dark clouds below.

Petey bellowed as he followed the two falling reskinned characters, flapping his giant leaves as he watched Metal Mario and Dry Bowser locked in combat with each other.

* * *

Metal Mario and Dry Bowser tumbled through the puffy clouds of the Airship Fortress racecourse, with Petey Piranha flying after them as the two reskinned characters made a splash in the ocean's salty waves below, with it being nighttime in the open sea as Petey looked around, noticing that the waves were violently splashing against each other. Petey constantly looked around, flapping his big green leaves as he waited for either one of the two to resurface, preferably Dry Bowser. But within the ocean, as Metal Mario and Dry Bowser sunk lower towards the ocean floor, Metal Mario was having the edge as his weight got heavier, allowing him to deal dents into Dry Bowser's bones.

"Ha ha! Give up!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he kept on pounding against Dry Bowser. "The pressure just makes me stronger! There's no way a Bowser reskin is going to win against me!"

"Why, just because you're a lazier reskin of Mario?" Dry Bowser retorted as he held Metal Mario with both of his hands, charging himself with bright blue electricity as he began electrocuting Metal Mario, the electricity combined with the water causing a distortion effect on Metal Mario, who was twitching violently as the electric sensation went all over his dense, metal body.

Petey noticed the bright lights of electricity from above the sea, with the light disappearing for several minutes. Precisely four minutes later, Dry Bowser emerged out of the waves, waving at Petey with his right skeletal hand as he smiled.

"Worry not, Petey, I took care of him." Dry Bowser stated as he climbed onto Petey, riding on his back as he was soaked all over his boney body. "Let's get out of here and head back to Seaside Hill."

Petey nodded as he began heading towards the western direction, with Dry Bowser pulling out an electronic, yellow transmitter, turning it on as Yellow Toad appeared on the screen, the yellow colored Toad being on the sandy shore of the Dolphin Shoals racecourse.

"So how did it go, D-B?" Yellow Toad asked as he bounced with excitement, "Did you take care of that metal meanie?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he rubbed the back of his skeletal head with his left hand, holding the transmitter with his right hand as he looked at the screen. "Don't worry about that chrome idiot. I handled him pretty good."

Petey chuckled as he kept on flying, with Dry Bowser continuing to discuss his battle with Yellow Toad as in the waves below, a metal cap popped up, being moved across the sea from wave to wave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, you really showed that metal jerk!" Toadette exclaimed happily as she was hanging out with Dry Bowser at the volcanic Grumble Volcano race course, overlooking the various copies of Funky Kongs riding on different vehicles as she and Dry Bowser were watching the hot race from the top of the Grumble Volcano's crater. "Old man Toadsworth kept telling us to keep our guard up in case that chrome reskin pops up again."

"Yeah, and for good reason." Dry Bowser remarked, munching on some french fries as he watched a Funky Kong riding the Flame Runner bike get pushed into the red molten magma by a Funky Kong riding a Piranha Prowler kart, its colors being similar to that of Petey Piranha. "I just wonder where that metal piece of shit went off to."

* * *

It has been quite a while after Metal Mario lost to the hands of Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha, the chrome plumber forced to go underground after his crushing defeat, literally. Metal Mario eventually reconstructed himself, going through various abandoned mines as he came across a rather infamous mine... Wario's Gold Mine.

"Drat... I can't believe I lost twice to that stupid Dry Bowser..." Metal Mario growled as he pounded his way through the dirt. "I'll have to change my tactics, and start small... then slowly rise through the ranks..."

As Metal Mario continued digging his way through the interior of Wario's Goldmine, Wario himself was walking just outside with Waluigi, the two being near the starting line as they looked down the wooden track, the two glancing at each other.

"Wah, nothing odd seemed to have happened," Wario admitted as he pulled out a bunch of garlic and began munching on them. "Other than the Mushroom Kingdom's main city getting attacked, that is."

"Oh who cares?" Waluigi remarked as he had his lanky arms folded, being somewhat annoyed. "All we do is party and play sports there. It's not like we have crappy adventures, or anything."

Suddenly there was a huge boom from inside the gold mine that shook the entire race course, with Wario and Waluigi tumbling down the wooden track as they both screamed, getting splinters across their bodies as they groaned in pain. After screaming in pain and painfully pulling the stinging splinters out, Wario and Waluigi ran into the gold mine forward on the racecourse, to find their culprit glancing right at them.

"Hello, morons..." Metal Mario chuckled as he pounded his chrome fists together. "Remember a-me? Metal Mario?"

Wario and Waluigi glanced at each other as their eyes widened, knowing what trouble they would get into now.

* * *

Metal Mario was in front of Wario and Waluigi, with the two Wario Bros glancing at each other as Metal Mario laughed, placing his metallic hands on his chrome hips.

"All right, you two dorks! Move over!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he pointed at Wario and Waluigi. "This gold mine is _mine_ , see? I'm taking charge here!"

Wario clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth. "Wah! You think you're all that? You're just a lame pallet swap!" He then pointed at himself, tilting his head up. "I'm the true heavy rival for Mario! Me, Wario!"

"Yeah! Me and Wario are the troublemakers around here!" Waluigi added as he folded his lanky arms together. "Get lost, you metal moron!"

Metal Mario smirked as he stretched his chrome arms. "Oh, this is going to be so fun-a..." He then performed a ground pound, the impact strong enough to shake the wooden tracks, with several planks falling down.

Wario and Waluigi fell on their backs as Metal Mario laughed, pounding his chrome fists together.

"All right, let's get this out of the way," Metal Mario stated as he picked up Waluigi, reshaping him into a baseball bat.

Wario rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he looked up, to see Metal Mario batting him away with Waluigi, being sent tumbling towards the wooden factories below.

Metal Mario then made Waluigi pop back to normal, with Metal Mario kicking Waluigi in the stomach as he then pushed him off the wooden track, with Waluigi screaming as he went through the black void inside a giant green warp pipe. Metal Mario laughed as he rubbed his hands together, grinning.

"Hahaha! Excellent!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he proceeded to tear apart the racecourse, ripping the wooden foundations apart. "Now with those two bozos out of the picture, it's time for me to make my metallic mark! Hoho!"

* * *

Metal Mario had destroyed much of the wooden Wario's Gold Mine racecourse, chuckling as he stood atop the ruins of the wrecked gold mine, his chrome arms folded together as he looked down from the top of the mountain.

"Ha ha ha... I finally managed to extend my reign over this pathetic place..." Metal Mario remarked as he flexed his metal muscles. "And now that I got this gold mine destroyed, I shall go and destroy the rest of the pathetic race courses around here! Metal Mario shall rule!"

It was then that Metal Mario noticed an odd looking guy floating in front of him, squinting as he was suddenly punched in the face, knocked off the mountain and going through one of the giant beehives. He groaned as he stood up, to see that Wario floated in front of him, only Wario had odd purple clothes on.

"What... who are you!?" Metal Mario exclaimed as he pointed at Wario.

Wario laughed as he flexed his muscles, shaking his big butt at Metal Mario as a way of taunting him. Turning around, Wario stuck his tongue out at Metal Mario.

"I'm **Wario Man!** And I'm gonna wreck you good!" 'Wario Man' proclaimed as he then gave Metal Mario a body slam, knocking the chrome plumber right out of the beehive as he tumbled into the huge green warp pipe below.

As he got sucked down through the various warp pipes, Metal Mario somehow emerged in the Piranha Plant Pipeway, looking around to see that he was underwater, near the giant snapping Piranha Plant. He growled as he clenched his metal fists.

"Grrr... I got foiled by that fat tub of lard..." Metal Mario grumbled as he tapped his metal fingertips together, "But at least I managed to create some carnage. Now there's no way that they would be able to track me down!"

"On the contrary," Waluigi stated as he swam up to Metal Mario, trapping the chrome plumber with his purple vine whip as he then started to perform a crotch chop in front of Metal Mario, with him groaning from the sight of Waluigi's groin as the Piranha Plant laughed at Metal Mario's torture, his reign of terror briefly coming to an end.

And just to hurt Metal Mario more, Waluigi kicked him repeatedly in the face, pushing him right out of the underwater pipe into the void below.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Mario was in his personal laboratory somewhere on the forbidden outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, looking through the various tubes that contained different clones of Mario, the doctor himself being a cousin as opposed to a genetically made clone. He turned around, noticing that the tube that contained Metal Mario was broken, causing the doctor to rub his chin.

"Hmm... I knew something was up, but I could never pinpoint to what it was exactly..." Dr. Mario stated as he closed his eyes, wondering how the metal version of Mario escaped, and where he escaped to.

* * *

It was a beautiful night at the Mushroom City as Dry Bowser and Toadette were on the tallest skyscraper, looking out towards the eastern direction as they saw the Moonview Highway and Toad's Turnpike race courses, noticing all of the racers zipping around on them.

"You know what, DB?" Toadette remarked as she held her hands together, both her and Dry Bowser sitting on beach chairs as they were on the edge of the garden rooftop. "I wonder how many city race courses Mario Kart has."

"More than enough." Dry Bowser remarked as he rolled his eyes, rolling his left skeletal hand around as he shook his head. "There's not much you can do with a city track, kid. Especially given that almost all of them look the same in the later Mario Kart games."

"Oh come on." Toadette remarked as she moved her hands around, nodding her head. "These cities can't be that much of racing course cliches! There's far more generic circuits, and Bowser Castles!"

Dry Bowser rubbed his boney chin with his left hand as he slowly nodded his head. "Humph. Well, kid, you do have quite a point. Maybe I was a bit too hard on-"

Dry Bowser could not finish his sentence as the entire skyscraper shook violently, with Dry Bowser and Toadette coming down as they quickly emerged out of the rubble, looking around to see what caused the quake as the entire city shook violently, with Toadette holding onto Dry Bowser as the skeletal reptile stood his ground, watching various more skyscrapers come down as he murmured.

"What the hell?" Dry Bowser remarked as he moved the rubble out of his way, looking around to see what caused the earthquake.

However, he was reduced to bones as a skyscraper toppled on him, with Toadette gasping as she placed her hands over her mouth. The perpetrator behind this heinous event was none other than the infamous living pallet swap, Metal Mario, who was back to causing mischief and chaos.

"Ha ha mwa! I'm a-back-a, and I'm going to cause real trouble!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he tapped his metallic fingertips together. "First New Bowser City, then Mushroom City, then every single metropolis in this kingdom, and then... the world! _Ha ha ha mwa!_ "

Dry Bowser's skull bounced out of the wreck as he glared at Metal Mario, noticing the chrome plumber was several meters away from him and Toadette. "I should have known that you would be involved in this, you original character, donut steel..."

"Yes, and now-a, I'm going to give you a little something!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he kicked Dry Bowser's skull sky high into the dark, starry night sky. "Don't mess-a with this plumber-a!"

* * *

Dry Bowser sighed as his skeletal skull continued spiraling high in the night sky, his eyes lowered. "I wonder if everyone noticed that the author lazily made this particular fanfic at night and then edited to actually stand out."

Dry Bowser's skull them went right through an Airbus A380 airplane that was heading towards the Sunshine Airport, causing it to slowly sink out of the cloudy sky as Dry Bowser's head fell into one of the various rivers amongst the grassy mountains.

"Typical." Dry Bowser stated as his entire skull went sinking in one of the rivers, plunging all the way to the bottom, noticing all the different kinds of Cheep Cheep fish circling around him as he sighed.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom City with Metal Mario, the creepy, evil steel pallet swap chuckled as he approached Toadette, who was squirming with fright as she whimpered.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt an innocent young girl, would you?" Toadette whimpered as she gulped.

Metal Mario smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Girl, you don't even know what I'm going to do with you." He then ran towards several skyscrapers nearby, jumping right through the steel exteriors as he proceeded to cause as much mayhem as possible, landing all the way back down from the tallest skyscrapers as all of the buildings collapsed on each other, smirking as he folded his chrome arms together. "Now, you were saying...?"

Toadette farted in fright as she screamed for help, trying to fly away as Metal Mario laughed, grabbing her by the pigtails.

"Ah ah ah! You didn't say the magic word!" Metal Mario stated with a sinister glare in his chrome eyes as he laughed diabolically, Toadette continuing to scream for help as she knew she was in trouble.

* * *

Later, the entirety of Mushroom City was destroyed, as well as the Moonview Highway and Toad's Turnpike as Metal Mario unleashed smaller, cosmic metal clones of himself to ensue massive damage, chuckling as he had carved a metal statue of himself on top of the ruins of the city, standing from the front edge of the metal statue's cap as he had Toadette tied up, his chrome arms crossed as he smirked, with Toadette continuing to struggle.

"Ugh! Just you wait until I break free!" Toadette exclaimed as she growled, quite annoyed as the rope was binding her greatly. "When Dry Bowser comes and frees me, you're gonna regret doing this!"

Metal Mario laughed as he turned to Toadette, moving his chrome arms around as he turned to Toadette. "He may try, kid, but I'll have you know that my fleshy counterpart can beat his fleshy counterpart every time! He doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"...Even though he beat you twice." Toadette remarked with a smirk.

Metal Mario growled as he folded his metallic arms together. "Bah, bah! You're more annoying than that Space Peach!"

"She has a name, you know." Toadette commented as Metal Mario continued ignoring her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dry Bowser's body left the destroyed city as he was by the river, spotting his skull resting on the river's seaboard as he jumped into the water. He later resurfaced, placing his skull back on his skeletal body as he shook his head.

"I believe it's time to pay a visit to Metal Mario and give him what he deserves..." Dry Bowser remarked as he turned around, heading towards the eastern direction as he marched on.

* * *

Metal Mario continued looking over the ruins as he laughed, his chrome hands on his hip. "Ha! Ha! Ha! No one can stop me now!"

Toadette growled as she puffed her face cheeks. "Dry Bowser will find a way! He always finds a way!"

"Oh shut your pie hole." Metal Mario remarked as he pointed at Toadette.

Suddenly several black Bullet Bills zipped around the statue of Metal Mario, with the chrome plumber genuinely confused as the Bullet Bills suddenly attacked him.

Metal Mario growled as Toadette was freed by Dry Bowser's skeletal hands, of which were separated from his body as Toadette cheered, catching Metal Mario's attention.

"What!? How did you get free?" Metal Mario gawked as he swatted at the Bullet Bills like flies.

It was then that a huge shadow was casted over Metal Mario, causing him to look up as Dry Bowser body slammed him, paralyzing him in the process. Dry Bowser then stood up as he had his boney hands reunite with his skeletal body, with Toadette rushing over to hug Dry Bowser.

"Oh DB, I knew that you would find a way!" Toadette exclaimed as she glanced at Dry Bowser, smiling widely. "How were you able to find me?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he pointed at the Bullet Bills above. "Luckily I managed to contact some of the Koopa Kingdom's fleet of Bullet Bills, and I was able to use them. They definitely come in handy."

It was then that Dry Bowser picked up Toadette and jumped off the statue, landing on a Banzai Bill that headed towards the northern direction as a giant King Bill approached the statue, blowing it up and sending the paralyzed Metal Mario high into the night sky.

"Curse you, Dry Bowser! I'll be back!" Metal Mario growled as he went blasting off again, disappearing like a twinkle in the sky. " _I'll always haunt you...!_ "


End file.
